emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1680 (23rd July 1992)
Plot Rachel is being really horrible to Michael. She twists everything round that he says and seems to want him out of the house. Carol bursts into Elizabeth's house looking for Lorraine who has gone missing. Alan phones Rachel and asks her to work at short notice as Lorraine hasn't turned up for work either. Elizabeth notices that something is wrong with Rachel. She tells her that everything will be alright between her and Michael once they are married, but Rachel doesn't look convinced. Elizabeth is sure that she can change Eric and that Rachel can change Michael too. Jack is still rambling on about his row with Joe. Sarah tells him to make it up with Joe as they need his help at the moment. Elizabeth panics when Tinker gets herself stuck down the drain. Carol cries on Alan's shoulder about Lorraine. She has been missing overnight. He is sympathetic, but then angers her when he mentions calling social services. Nick helps to get Tinker out of the drain but gets his arm stuck. Kim is trying to make Frank listen to her about altering a cabin for disabled holidaymakers. He is more concerned abut Nick's absence from work. Seth tries to figure out a way of freeing Nick's arm. Tourists take pictures of him. He frees his arm but then the kitten gets stuck again. Joe finds Lorraine at the holiday village. She is fighting with two youths about her locket. Joe tells her to get back to work. Michael apologises to Rachel for his outburst. She thinks that it is time they talked. Joe catches Lorraine flirting with a camper and throws her off the site. Rachel realises that she and Michael have nothing in common really. She basically tells him that she no longer loves him and gives him his engagement ring back. He is devastated. Joe and Mark make Jack eat humble pie when he comes to ask them if they will help with the baling. Kim is now on crutches. Joe doesn't want another date with Penny as she is too young for him. Everyone notices that Michael seems upset. He storms off to the Woolpack. Eric has presented Elizabeth with an engagement ring. Michael is drunk and Alan warns him that he will bar him again if he causes trouble. He makes snide comments about Rachel. Eric and Elizabeth come into the pub and show off the ring. Michael slams Rachel's ring on the bar saying that Eric could have had that one quite cheaply. Cast Regular cast *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes